


Luthor Lumber

by PenguinMaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, And Lillian is still a dick, Attempt at Humor, F/F, First Meetings, Human Kara Danvers, I am Supercorp Trash, I laughed at least, IT'S FICTION, Kara Danvers is a Lumberjack sort of, Lena is still rich, Sam Arias is a Supercorp shipper, heads up i know nothing about lumber or lumberjacks, so just roll with it, the luthors own a lumber empire, they meet and things escalate quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinMaster/pseuds/PenguinMaster
Summary: “Come on, Lena, seriously. What would be so bad about letting loose, even just for one night?” Sam asks, much more passionate about the subject than Lena expected.“First of all, where?? Here, in Midvale, the most rural of rural towns, with a lesbian population of two-” Lena points between Sam and herself, “-and no gay bars or clubs or gayanything?”“Maybe you’re just not looking hard enough,” Sam shrugs. “Maybe she’ll come to you. You never know who’s gonna walk through that door, it could be the lesbian lumberjack of your dreams.”“And, what, I should just fuck the first lesbian that walks in here with red flannel and an axe under her arm?”“Exactly!”-OR-Lena Luthor runs the Midvale branch of her family's lumber empire, and even though Lillian isn't around to bother her, she's beginning to regret choosing such a rural location. Her best friend Sam is the only saving grace, even with her constant pestering. Enter one Kara Danvers to save Lena from both her boredom and her over zealous BFF, with a little thirst to spare.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Alex Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Mentions of Alex Danvers/Samantha "Sam" Arias, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 334





	Luthor Lumber

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the parking lot of *insert big name hardware store here* and saw [THIS](https://penguin-master.tumblr.com/post/641994382316355584/was-sitting-in-my-car-and-had-to-double-take-when) and since Supercorp lives in my brain rent-free, here we are. I did pretty much zero research about lumberjacking and wood cutting and lumber yards, this was really just an excuse to write Lena thirsting over lumberjack-y Kara. Unsure if there will be more chapters...I would like to add more but can't guarantee anything (though comments and kudos might help convince me ;D). I'll do my best! And thanks for reading!

_Fucking Wednesdays._

Lena Luthor let out a loud sigh as she checked her calendar.

_Another boring day in this boring town._

Midvale was, at least to a city girl like Lena, excessively rural and excessively dull. Sure, she chose to leave the city to run this branch of Luthor Lumber semi-willingly, and it was worth it to get away from her banshee of a step mother, but sometimes she wondered if she really made the right choice.

_At least I have Sam._

She smiled at the thought of her best friend as she double-checked the calendar for any appointments. Seeing none scheduled for the day, she instead pulled out the novel she kept under her desk and immersed herself in the story. She became so absorbed in it, she barely acknowledged Sam when she arrived and plopped down at her own desk. Twenty minutes later, she was interrupted.

“Hey, Lena, have you seen the invoice for the pallets that were delivered this morning?”

Lena looked up from her large book, her vibrant green eyes slightly glassy.

“Sorry, what?”

Sam rolled her eyes good naturedly.

“Can you put your lesbian literature down for two seconds and help me out here?”

Lena scoffed loudly as she flipped the book closed and slid it into the alcove under the desktop.

“You don’t know that’s what I’m reading. Maybe it’s a nice, vanilla, heterosexual love story!” She lied as she stood and rounded the desk, pink invoice slip already in hand.

“Oh, please!” Sam laughed. “That’s all you ever read!”

“It is not!” Lena stubbornly insisted as she handed the invoice over. “I read all sorts of things.”

“Oh really?” Sam stood with a mischievous twinkle in her eye and quickly made her way to Lena’s desk, pulling the book out from its hiding place. “So if I google… _Priory of the Orange Tree_ , there won’t be any lesbian activity in it whatsoever?”

Lena’s blush would have given her away if not for the way she reached out faster than lightning to snatch the book from Sam’s hand. Sam was faster, though, and taller, so she simply held it above Lena and laughed as the shorter woman tried in vain to grab it. Finally, Lena gave up.

“Alright, alright, fine! It’s gay! Happy now?!” She held her hand out pointedly, glaring until Sam laughed and handed the book back.

“See, was that so hard?” Sam teased, laughing again when Lena swatted at her on her way back to her desk.

“Fuck off, Arias, you’re just as gay as I am,” Lena pointed at her as she sat down.

“And don’t you forget it!” The finger guns Sam sent her way had Lena shaking her head with fond laughter. “While we’re on the subject of gayness, though, when was the last time you got laid?”

“Excuse me?!” Lena’s voice was a little too shrill for her own liking, and Sam, ever the perceptive best friend, picked up on it immediately.

“See, the fact that you react that way tells me it's been too long,” Sam tells Lena with a very matter-of-fact look, and Lena can’t help but try to dodge it.

“It has not!” she insists, only to be met with a disbelieving stare, so she plows on. “Whatever. What does it matter? I’m working. I don’t need a relationship right now.”

Sam clicks her tongue.

“Who said anything about a relationship?”

Lena scoffs and rolls her eyes in response.

“Come on, Lena, seriously. What would be so bad about letting loose, even just for one night?” Sam asks, much more passionate about the subject than Lena expected.

“First of all, where?? Here, in Midvale, the most rural of rural towns, with a lesbian population of two-” Lena points between Sam and herself, “-and no gay bars or clubs or gay _anything_?”

“Maybe you’re just not looking hard enough,” Sam shrugs. “Maybe she’ll come to you. You never know who’s gonna walk through that door, it could be the lesbian lumberjack of your dreams.”

“And, what, I should just fuck the first lesbian that walks in here with red flannel and an axe under her arm?”

“Exactly!” Sam exclaimed, as if it was the obvious conclusion. Lena just pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

Sure, she could certainly use some… _companionship_ , but after her last disaster of a relationship, she had sworn off any dating for the unforeseeable future. But on the other hand...she could feel herself begin to waver, and Sam jumped on the opportunity to try to convince her further.

“Look. I mention it because I care. _Everyone_ needs a little...stress relief...once in a while. And it’s been a _while_.” Lena couldn’t help the indignant noise that rose out of her, even though she knew Sam was right...to a point, anyway. She huffed, but gave in, if only to placate her friend and get some peace and quiet.

“If I download Tinder will you stop bothering me?”

“Ew, no, don’t download Tinder,” Sam protested. “No, we can do better than that. We’re gonna go out Friday. Ah, ah, ah,” she put her hand up to silence what was sure to be an objection from Lena. “Just let me handle the details, I promise it’ll be low pressure, and fun, even if nothing pans out.”

“Fine, whatever,” Lena acquiesces, throwing her hands up.

“Good,” Sam smiled smugly. “But, I also still like my lesbian lumberjack idea.”

“Yeah, right, I’m sure the woman of my dreams is gonna walk right in here and sweep me off my feet.”

“I’ll give you fifty bucks to ask out the next person to walk through those doors,” Sam offered with a grin, Lena’s affluence ignored.

“Yeah, okay. Sure, Sam.”

Whatever response her friend may have had was cut off by the front doors sliding open. For a brief moment, Lena’s heart dropped to her feet in sheer nervousness. What if the woman of her dreams _did_ walk in? What if she needed help and Lena just stood there, babbling like an idiot? What if-

Luckily, or unluckily depending on who you asked, it wasn’t even a woman who walked through the doors.

It was a regular customer, a man whom Lena had had the “pleasure” of dealing with before; he was a contractor, and a poor one at that, and to top it off he was sexist to boot.

Lena whipped her head around to fix Sam with a serious glare.

“No amount of money _on this earth_ ,” she said quietly, the rest of her sentence unspoken but understood if the small twitch at the corner of Sam’s mouth was anything to go by.

As he approached, Lena promptly removed herself, unwilling to listen to this less-than-mediocre man spew his nonsense. Sam would certainly have no problem keeping him in his place.

“Mr. Matthews, welcome back. How can I help you today?”

Lena snorted quietly at the poorly disguised contempt in Sam’s tone as she walked away, but luckily Mike Matthews was a man far too absorbed in himself to notice a thing like that.

She ambled aimlessly through the store, straightening shelves and double-checking price tags just for something to do. When she made it to the far side where they kept the larger cuts of wood, a feminine voice called out behind her.

“Excuse me, miss?”

Lena prepared herself for yet another dreary conversation with a bored housewife about some cute little Pinterest project she wants to try (god save her if she had to help someone stain a piece of wood with the words “live, laugh, love,” one more time), turning slowly and putting her best customer service face on.

The woman she found herself face to face with was not at all what she expected, and for a moment, she was absolutely certain she was being pranked.

She was tall, with sun-kissed skin and a frankly mouth-watering amount of muscle hugging her feminine frame. The notedly _red_ flannel she wore was tucked into her jeans and had the sleeves rolled up, exposing strong forearms and hands that were dirty with dark smudges, from a car or maybe a machine of some sort. Her long, golden hair was somehow perfect, the waves framing her face beautifully and contrasting with the dark smudges that also adorned her cheeks...which, impossibly, made her even more attractive.

And to top it off, from her leather belt hung an axe, a small one, but an axe nonetheless. Lena surreptitiously glanced around, positive Sam was hiding somewhere nearby, waiting to jump out. But no one jumped out, and Lena was mostly certain she wasn’t dreaming. Still...

It was like someone reached into the deepest corners of her mind and manifested her ideal woman, and it would be a _shame_ to waste it.

Her pretty blue eyes, framed by black-rimmed glasses, locked with Lena’s, and she gave her a blinding smile. Lena’s jaw dropped ever so slightly, and it was only thanks to years of rigorous training in etiquette from her step-monst...step- _mother_ that she was able to school her features quickly.

“Good afternoon! What can I help you with?” Her voice had a barely perceptible tremble to it, one that she hoped would go unnoticed.

The woman’s smile seemed to brighten upon having Lena’s attention, which honestly didn’t seem possible.

“Hi! I just, uh, need some wood cuts, but there’s no one in the shop…” the woman trailed off helplessly with a jab of her blackened thumb in the direction of said shop.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry!” Lena smiled apologetically (and maybe a little bit flirtatiously). “Let’s head over there and see if we can’t get it figured out.”

Lena barely maintained her professional facade as she escorted the woman back to the cutting area, chatting her up while casting thirsty glances her way every few steps.

She learned the woman’s name was Kara Danvers, she lived in a cabin about ten miles into the forest, and she ran her own wood shop, where she made all sorts of things...tables and chairs, decorative and functional furniture...all from wood she chopped herself. Lena was rather impressed, her mind running rampant with images of Kara lumberjacking ( _is that a word?_ ), and she shivered as the feeling settled low in her belly. Before she could ask why Kara would be in a so-called big name lumber store, Kara volunteered the information.

Apparently her own saw had broken down, and though finding and ordering a part was easy, the shipping time was putting her in a bit of a bind. She had orders that had to be filled, and had no other choice but to pile everything into her sister’s truck and bring it down to good ol’ Luthor Lumber.

Lena voiced her condolences, insincere though they were, whilst silently thanking her lucky stars for such a “mishap”. The odds of such a thing happening, to Lena, at work, in Boring-vale, seemed completely astronomical, but far be it from her to look a gift horse in the mouth.

She was still formulating a plan on how exactly to ask Kara out ( _Sam would be so proud_ ) when they reached the cutting shop. It was still without an employee, much to Lena’s irritation.

Damn it, James.

“Looks like someone didn’t show up for their shift,” she told Kara apologetically. 

Upon seeing the woman’s face fall, she offered to help Kara herself, her well-known disdain for cutting wood completely forgotten in the face of seeing that dazzling smile again.

“I can probably do the cuts for you, I just might need help with lifting if you have any heavy pieces," Lena told her, silently hoping Kara would have plenty to lift.

“No problem!” Kara beamed. “Let me just run out to the truck and grab it.”

She took a lumber cart and darted back out to the parking lot before Lena could ask if she needed help, so Lena just stared after her with poorly disguised attraction until a low snicker from behind a nearby shelf drew her attention away.

“Shut up, Sam.” She didn't need to see her friend to know she was there, just waiting to give her a hard time.

“I didn’t say anything,” Sam replied as she walked into the cutting shop, hands raised in faux innocence. She sauntered over to the tablesaw where Lena waited, resting her chin on her folded hands and staring at her friend expectantly. Lena rolled her eyes and changed the subject.

“So, what happened with tall, dark, and douchebag? Did you give him his wood? Was it hard?”

“Gross, Lena!” Sam threw a pen at her, which Lena barely managed to dodge as she cackled. “Like you care, you’re too busy flirting with miss tall, blonde, and lesbian anyways.”

Lena flipped her friend off and in the same second launched into an excited recollection of her interaction with Kara. Sam’s eyebrows rose as Lena finished, slightly out of breath.

“...and so then I offered to make the cuts for her,” she shrugged. Sam’s answering guffaw drew a fierce glare out of Lena.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Sam laughed. “But you always gripe about how much you _hate_ making cuts and now you’re about to-”

She was cut off by Kara’s return, her lumber cart piled high with wood that she herself had chopped. Lena was caught up in visions of the blonde, sleeves rolled up and axe swinging, for a moment, before she took in the sheer amount of wood Kara had brought in. It was a lot, and some of it did indeed look heavy. 

Kara wheeled the cart over to the saw where Lena stood, smiling brightly at her as she came to a stop.

“Here’s what I need,” she said, handing over a gently worn piece of paper with neat writing. Lena ignored the suggestive face Sam made from behind Kara and quickly read over the specifications as she started gathering everything she needed.

“I’ll just go get the rest!”

That stopped Lena dead in her tracks.

“Wait, the rest?!”

Kara adopted a sheepish look as she shrugged.

“Yes? I’m sorry…” she apologized with a grimace. “Should I...come back another time?”

Lena almost tripped over herself in her hurry to reassure Kara.

“No, no! It’s fine! I’m sorry, I just don’t do cuts very often and, well...it’s a lot of wood,” she chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Kara admitted as she rubbed her neck bashfully. Lena was only caught up in the flexing of her arm for a few seconds before she spoke again. Kara _might_ have noticed, if the slowly growing smirk on her face was anything to go by.

“Do you need help with the rest? Or should I get started on these?” she asked with a nod at the lumber cart, internally cursing herself for being so obvious in her thirst. Kara waved her off.

“Oh, no, don’t worry about it! I got it!” Her hands moved to the top button of her flannel, and her next question rendered Lena speechless. “Is it cool if I leave this in here? It’s already really warm outside!”

Lena nodded her head so fast and with eyes so wide that Sam was barely able to sneak away without laughing. Kara herself chuckled, completely aware of the effect she was having on the woman in front of her, and Lena’s internal facepalm was quickly eclipsed by the prospect of seeing Kara’s bare shoulders.

“Great, thanks,” Kara said in a much lower and smoother voice as she popped the first button out.

Watching Kara’s strong, sure hands remove that flannel was easily the best part of Lena’s day up to that point, that is, until Kara’s toned arms and broad shoulders were exposed, leaving her in a tight black tank top.

_My god, where did this woman come from?!_

Lena knew she was staring, practically drooling, but she was finding it impossible to tear her gaze away. The flannel hit the counter and Lena’s panties hit the floor (figuratively speaking, of course). With the flannel removed Kara began pulling her hair back into a ponytail, her biceps flexing deliciously. The amused look on her face went unnoticed by Lena, who was far too busy marveling at the goddess before her.

“Be right back!”

The exclamation drew Lena out of her reverie, only for her to realize Kara was already making her way back to the parking lot to bring more wood (which was slightly daunting considering the already sizable pile she’d brought in). Sam reappeared at her side out of nowhere, poking her in the ribs and earning a surprised yelp.

“God, Sam, what the fuck?! You scared the hell out of me!” Lena put a hand over her chest to calm her racing heart.

Sam laughed gleefully, mischievous little shit that she is, but quickly tried to coax Lena into following Kara into the parking lot.

“Come on, Lena, she’s clearly into you! She was practically drooling as hard as you were! Just go out there and help her with her wood.”

Lena gave her friend an exasperated look for the joke (her own usage of it not twenty minutes ago deliberately overlooked) before putting her safety goggles on and grabbing the first piece of wood.

“She’s probably just being nice.” The stereotypical little phrase passed through Lena's lips without her permission, like a reflex.

“Bullshit! Stop being an oblivious lesbian. Anyone with eyes could see that she’s attracted to you!” Sam argued her point passionately.

“Whatever,” Lena rolled her eyes. Sam may have been right, but Luthor stubbornness was a hard thing to get rid of. “I’m gonna get started on this. If you’re so concerned about her needing help, _you_ go into the parking lot and help her!”

Lena positioned the piece of wood on the saw as Sam threw her hands up and walked backwards towards the sliding doors.

“Fine, I will! And maybe I’ll find out if she’s single, too!”

Lena balked at that, calling out uselessly after Sam as she darted out the door.

_Fuck._

Left with nothing else to do, she began carefully making the cuts, finding it a little less daunting as she fell into a steady rhythm. It was a little over five minutes before Kara came back, pulling another full lumber cart behind her. Lena finished the smaller cuts on her own while Kara moved through the store to grab a few supplies. Sam still hadn’t returned, which Lena found odd, but she was delighted to find out why when Kara made her way back.

“So, your friend, Sam?” Kara asked as Lena placed another finished cut aside.

Lena’s heart stuttered briefly in her chest at the question, wondering if maybe Sam had been wrong, and Kara was attracted to her instead. She pushed the worry down and responded, hoping for the best.

“What about her?”

“This might seem like a weird question, but...is she a good person? ‘Cause she really seemed to hit it off with my sister, Alex, right now,” she nodded her head in the direction of the parking lot before continuing, “and I really, _really_ don’t wanna have to beat anyone up on her behalf.”

“Oh!” Lena laughed, doing her best to mask her relief. “Sam is wonderful, though she does seem to have quite a penchant for tormenting me. As her best friend, I’m inclined to ask you the same question about your sister…”

“Oh, Alex is amazing! She’s the best sister I’ve ever had! Well, to be fair, she’s my only sister...But she really looked out for me when the Danvers adopted me, and she always has my back. She thought your friend was really cute, by the way, which is probably why she’s still out there…”

Kara trailed off when she noticed Lena giving her an astonished look.

“You're adopted?” she asked Kara, who nodded. Lena gave her a soft smile. “Me too.”

Kara smiled back brightly, though Lena doubted it would last if she heard the long and quite frankly depressing tale of her opulent but nearly loveless upbringing.

“Huh. What are the chances?” Kara pondered aloud. “So, I feel like you know a lot of stuff about me now, but I barely know anything about you. I get the feeling you’re not from around here?”

Lena’s chuckle told Kara she was right, but she answered anyway.

“No, I grew up in Metropolis, actually.”

Lena bent to reach for the next piece of wood as she spoke, but miscalculated in her distraction. The wood was heavier than she’d realized, and her attempt at compensating for the unexpected weight backfired spectacularly. She lost her balance and started to fall backwards, quickly dropping the wood and tensing up for an impact that never came.

Kara caught her, somehow, with one hand around her waist and one on her back. Lena gasped, Kara’s close proximity doing absolutely nothing to help her heaving chest.

How the woman had raced over and caught her, she’d never know, but her brain wasn’t computing much beyond the sizeable biceps under her hands and the two strong arms wrapped around her. Their eyes locked and Kara seemed to draw closer to her, looking her over quickly as she felt Lena begin to relax into the impromptu embrace.

“Are you okay?” she asked, her voice soft and full to the brim with concern.

Lena simply nodded as she continued to stare into Kara’s entrancing blue eyes, unconsciously dragging her hands up to Kara’s shoulders, which she discovered were also incredibly toned.

It was Kara’s turn to gasp now as Lena pulled her closer, their faces inches apart, her bright green eyes flicking down to her lips and then darting back up. As their gazes locked again, Lena could see the same desire reflected in Kara's eyes, and with that unspoken acknowledgement, she threw all caution to the wind and leaned forward to connect their lips.

As far as kisses go, this could be considered one of the more tame ones of Lena’s life. Their mouths are still mostly closed, no tongue ( _yet_ , because Lena has _plans_ ), and their hands are completely stationary.

And yet, somehow, it also manages to be one of the most electrifying kisses of her life. She feels something in her chest shift, like her heart is making room for Kara, which seems impossible considering they’ve only just met, but Lena can’t argue with the feeling; it’s an instinct, and one she decides to listen to.

Once she admits to herself that she may have a genuine connection with Kara, and that she's willing to explore it, the floodgates open. She digs a hand into Kara’s hair as she swipes her tongue across her bottom lip to deepen the kiss. Kara eagerly obliges, reaching up to remove her glasses as she opens her mouth and whimpers as their tongues meet.

When they finally separate for air, Kara pulls Lena back up to a standing position, still holding her flush against her own body and staring down at her with hooded eyes.

For a brief second, reality settles around them like a thick blanket.

As they look at each other with dilated pupils and quickened breath, they feel the moment teeter. Lena knows they should stop, they’re in the middle of her workplace, and Sam could come back any minute, or worse, a customer, and catch them in the act, and heaven knows Lena doesn’t need that kind of publicity at the moment. On the other hand...why throw this opportunity away? Why deny something that feels so right? Sure, she could stop, get Kara’s number, and continue this _after_ working hours, but…she does own the place, after all.

_Fuck it._

As she thinks it, she can see Kara seems to arrive at the same two-word conclusion, the simmering hunger in her eyes brought back to a boil. Much to Lena’s delight, Kara spins her around and presses her against the counter before reconnecting their lips. This time, she seems to abandon all propriety as she kisses Lena to within an inch of her life, and Lena is powerless to stop her. Not that she would.

Their hands begin to wander, Lena’s running constantly over Kara’s arms and shoulders, then occasionally digging into her hair, while Kara adopts a more bold approach and slides a hand up to cup Lena’s breast.

The touch inflames Lena and she moans into Kara’s mouth. As Kara kneads her breast and starts leaving a trail of kisses from her jaw down to her throat, she also manages to work a thigh in between Lena’s legs. Light pressure is all Lena gets until she takes matters into her own hands, quite literally, by grabbing Kara’s ass and pulling her forward into her.

“Fuck,” Lena breathes out, her eyes closed and head hanging back. “Is this… _jesus christ_...is this really...happening?” she gasps in disbelief. Kara makes her way back to her mouth then, biting at Lena’s lower lip before kissing her hungrily.

_Am I honestly about to let this woman fuck me in the middle of the store?_

Kara draws back from her, just barely enough to make eye contact without going cross-eyed, with the most sincere look on her face.

“Only if you want it to.”

And just like that, the decision has been made for her.

Lena whispers a sultry _yes_ into Kara’s mouth and kisses her more fiercely than she’s kissed anyone in quite some time. Kara responds with gusto and immediately begins working to liberate Lena from her work apron. Lena herself takes the liberty of sliding her hands underneath Kara’s tank top where she discovers an amazing set of abdominals, sending electric shocks of arousal shooting through her body. She moans into Kara’s mouth and scratches against her warm skin, the muscles tensing exquisitely. Just as thoughts of moving to the much more private management office cross her mind, they’re ( _very_ ) rudely interrupted.

“KARA!”

The women spring apart like two teenagers caught in the act, hearts pounding, eyes wide, and hands scrambling to adjust rumpled clothing. Lena hastily wipes at her lips, certain her lipstick is smudged beyond repair, and gets confirmation when her fingers come away covered in red.

She turns towards the voice as Kara reaches for her flannel, and she gets her first look at Alex. She’s got short, stylish (read: gay) red hair, she’s about as tall as Kara, and just about as attractive, and there’s a red flush dusting her cheeks. Lena assumes the flush is due to irritation, considering the look Alex is leveling her sister with.

“I told you we had to leave by two o’clock! It’s ten after!! _This_ is what you’re doing in here?!” She gestures vaguely between the two women as she scolds Kara.

“I-I’m sorry! You seemed like you were busy!” Kara attempts to placate her sister, shrugging as she whines at her.

Lena snorted to herself at that, thinking of Sam and her “mysterious” disappearance. Kara turned to give her a pleading look, clearly not wanting to upset her sister further, but also clearly having a hard time holding her laughter in. Lena winked at Kara and picked up the next piece of wood to be cut, embarrassment be damned. She still had her dignity.

“So you come in here and start fucking the clerk?!”

Whoops. There went the dignity. And the lumber.

The wood tumbled from Lena’s hand, accompanied by an undignified squeak, slamming onto the top of the tablesaw and then to the floor. She gaped at Alex in pure shock, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks with superhuman speed. Kara whirled around on her sister with a shout of her name. A silent conversation seemed to be happening between them as Lena looked on in confusion, and then Alex was storming out the door (“ _Two minutes_ ,” she huffed under her breath) and Kara was turning towards Lena with an apologetic look.

“I am so. Sorry!”

The two regard each other silently for a moment, Kara with apprehension and Lena with disbelief, embarrassment heavy between both of them, before Lena suddenly bursts into laughter. Kara seems taken aback, and Lena is sure she looks completely insane, but she can’t help herself. What else could anyone do, but laugh, in a situation like this?

Kara soon joins in, no small amount of relief coursing through her. As it tapers off, Lena wiping her eyes and Kara smiling as bright as ever, the two women once again regard each other, this time with interest (and a little leftover hunger, unable to be eclipsed by their caught-in-the-act embarrassment).

“So…” Kara starts, scratching at her neck in a nervous gesture that Lena finds _way_ too cute. “Do you think we could maybe...continue this some time?”

Lena smirked and threw caution to the wind once more, rounding the corner and fisting a hand in Kara’s now half-buttoned flannel to pull her in for a fiery kiss.

“I’d be upset if we didn’t,” Lena purred when she finally broke away for air. Kara, for her part, looked like she was on another planet, eyes dreamy and mouth hanging open. Lena chuckled and placed a hand on Kara’s cheek. “Kara.”

“Huh? Oh! Great,” Kara smiled radiantly as she seemed to snap out of her stupor. “Can you put your number in my phone?” She pulled her phone out of her pocket and unlocked it, then handed it to Lena, who proceeded to call her own phone with it.

“There,” she said with pleased finality. She reached over the counter for her own phone and immediately added Kara to her contacts. “I’m putting you in as Lumberjack Kara.”

Kara laughed, a bright, airy sound that Lena immediately wanted to hear more of.

“I mean, I’m not _technically_ a lumberjack…” Kara trailed off.

Lena eyed her up and down, biting her lower lip as she did so.

“Close enough.”

Kara laughed again, and Lena smiled triumphantly.

“So, I _really_ have to go, but, I’ll text you?”

“I’d like that,” Lena replied with the most genuine smile she’d been able to manifest for quite some time. Kara smiled back and bid her farewell, Lena returning the sentiment as dreamily as it was given to her. She watched Kara jog out the door, staring after her yet again, this time not bothering with any futile attempt to disguise her longing.

And like clockwork, Sam appeared. 

“Soooo, how’d it go?” She teased Lena, never able to resist needling her best friend. Out of love, of course.

“Give it up, Sam, unless you wanna tell me about what happened with Kara’s sister,” Lena sighed, picking up the wood that had fallen earlier and preparing to finish making the cuts for Kara. Unfortunately for Lena that meant she was now recalling, in vivid detail, everything that had just happened with Kara. She tried to ignore the heat rising in her cheeks, but Sam would never let her off that easy.

“ _No way!_ ” Sam was beside herself with glee, practically vibrating at the prospect of her bff getting some. “Something _did_ happen, didn’t it?!”

Lena gave her a deadpan stare, just to draw out the suspense a little, before she broke into a smug grin, filling her in on every detail and finishing up with the entrance of “Lumberjack Kara” into her phone.

“Damn, okay Lena!”

Sam whooped and held her hand up for a high five. Lena shook her head but obliged her friend nonetheless. 

“You should’ve fucked her though,” Sam shrugged and turned, preparing to follow two customers who had just come in. 

“Sam! Jesus Christ, I’m not gonna fuck some random woman at work!” Lena told her with a scandalized tone, conveniently leaving out how close she had actually gotten to doing exactly that. Sam turned her head back with a wolfish grin as she walked away.

“Why not? I did…” She darted after the customers quickly, leaving a shocked Lena in her wake.

“Wait, _what?!_ SAM!”

**Author's Note:**

> Lena's little fall was a bit meh, but I needed her in Kara's arms and that's what came out! Hope you enjoyed! Tumblr! [Penguin Master](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/penguin-master)


End file.
